The present invention generally relates to rack-mounted electronic systems and equipment racks, and more particularly to enhanced cabinet (i.e., rack) mobility and stability for a server rack.
A potential tipping hazard exists when moving a server rack within a customer datacenter. The tipping hazard is particularly acute during the installation of the rack, which includes maneuvering the rack into position and aligning the rack with the other racks.